battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Clive Lee
, known in the OVA as , was a well known hunter-warrior who killed Hugo's brother after his wife Nana betrayed him over her fears of his building a successful flying machine. Appearance A tall cyborg, Clive Lee wore a distinctive circular hat and long coat that did not fully cover his body. An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar shows Lee's outfit as being black, with the top of his hat being red."Calendar of GLO" Lee's appearance in the OVA is quite different, as he has a white body and red eyes. He wears a red mask that covers the lower part of his face, a large, dark green circular hat, and a long, dark green short-sleeved coat with a high collar. In Gunnm: Martian Memory he wears a brown hat and shoes and a green coat. Personality As a veteran hunter-warrior, Lee had no qualms about helping Nana betray her husband and had no remorse in going after Hugo when he in turn became a bounty. He was a firm believer in the hunter-warrior code, seeing Alita's relationship with Hugo as a betrayal of it. Lee is given more of a personality in the OVA where he is more of a rival of Gally's and has grown jealous over her success as hunter-warrior at having beaten him to every bounty since Grewcica. Abilities Lee used a technique called the White Hot Palm that made his hands hot enough to burn through human limbs and as he suggested, those of cyborgs.Battle 10 In the OVA he wields a pair of retractable swords. History When Hugo was a young boy his older brother dreamed of flying to Tiphares and was able to secretly construct a hot air balloon in ES 572.Gunnm LO History timeline. However on the night the balloon was to fly, Nana betrayed him to Lee, who killed him and destroyed the balloon. Plot .]] When Hugo himself became a bounty in ES 578 he was hunted down by Lee, who had not forgotten about his brother. Alita fought Lee after he sliced off Hugo's arm, blocking an attempt to use the White Hot Palm. As Lee increased his power output, Alita charged her body with electricity to attract a bolt of lightning that electrocuted him after she broke contact. Because they were fighting in an abandoned factory and there were no witnesses (Hugo was unconscious), no one else knew who had killed Lee. Lee's name was not revealed until later, when Murdock visited Bar New Kansas.Battle 24 More than a decade later he made a cameo appearance when Alita was trapped in Desty Nova's Ouroboros Program and she tried to anticipate which enemy from her past would confront her in the first dream scenario.Battle 49 Other appearances .]] In the OVA, Lee is known as Gime and his portrayal differs in several aspects from the manga. His appearance is different, and he acted alone when he went after Yugo's brother. Lee is more of a rival of Gally's and uses a pair of swords with retractable blades instead of the White Hot Palm. Lee watches the first fight between Grewcica and Gally. He is in Bar Kansas when Grewcica challenges her in his new body and witnesses their fight in the Tiphares dump heap. After a longer fight with Gally over Hugo, he too is electrocuted by a bolt of lightning. In ''Gunnm: Martian Memory Gally meets Lee at Factory 33 before she fights Megil and he can later be seen in Bar Kansas. Lee attacks Hugo inside an abandoned factory, after which Gally fights him as a boss. Following his defeat, Lee's body explodes, leaving his skeleton standing. In the live action film, Alita: Battle Angel, Clive Lee is among the various Hunter-Warriors present in Bar Kansas when Alita and Hugo attempt to rally an effort to go out and hunt Grewishka. Clive Lee is among those mentioned by Zapan as an introduction to the Hunter-Warriors guild. Clive Lee refuses to participate in hunting Grewishka on grounds of their being no Bounty Posted for him. (Possibly due to intervention from Nova and/or Vector). Unlike the other Hunter Warriors, Clive Lee avoids to participating in the brawl that follows. Trivia *Lee's appearance appears to be based on the titular alien in . References Category:Hunter-warriors Category:Battle Angel (OVA) characters Category:Gunnm: Martian Memory characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Characters